Raven's Diary
by RaexBBFan01
Summary: What does Beast Boy find out about Raven, and how? Well, you'll just have to read the story. oneshot, R&R, RaexBB slight OOC


**A/N: I've never done a Fic like this before, but I hope you all R&R. Hopefully you'll enjoy it almost as much as I did writing it.**

-

_Walking down the hallway I felt a strange chill down my spine, even so, I just shrugged it off, blaming the cold weather outside. But as I found my way to the main room, I noticed someone was missing. A certain green teen wasn't in his usual place, eating tofu or just making a complete fool of himself. _"Where's Beast Boy?"_ I asked, but noone answered me, they just looked at me with blank faces, and then got back to their own business. I decided i'd go and investigate, 'perhaps he'd just slept in again' I thought, but I didn't realise how wrong I was. Opening the door to Beast Boy's room, I then knew that something was deffinately wrong. 'Why is his room clean?' I wondered, stepping inside and scanning all areas of the room, I couldn't spot him anywhere _"Beast Boy?"_ I asked, looking further in his room. Covering my eyes from a blinding sight, I walked over to a shining object on his desk, leant down and picked it up. To my astonishment I noticed that it wasn't an ordinary object. 'What's Beast Boy doing with something like this?' I thought, observing it some more. It was deffinately what I thought it was in the first place, a diamond ring just sat there, with elegance. Placing it on my finger I soon realised that it was no ordinary ring, or a magical one for that matter. It was a warping ring, leading me into another dimension. I watched as it pulled me like a rag doll through the strange multi-coloured tunnel._

_As I opened my eyes slowly, and scanned the soft surface I was lay on, I soon realised that I was back in my room. _"Maybe it was just a dream"_ I said aloud as I lifted myself off the bed, and placed my feet on the floor. That is, if there was a floor to rest them on, looking down I let out a gasp in worry and soon found myself floating._

"Raven"_ I heard a familiar voice cry, it sounded a while away, but I was determined to find out who was calling my name. _"Raveeeen"_ It repeated itself, this time lasting a little longer than the first time._"Who are you?"_ I asked, as I carried on walking on the empty space below me. It suddenly stopped crying out my name, but soon I began to hear someone, or something breathing heavily. _"Hello?"_ I asked, determined not to let my fear take over me. As I walked further on, I noticed a familiar figure standing a few metres infront of me, suddenly it came running towards me _"ARRGHH!!"_ I yelled, hearing something around me explode._

"Raven, it's me" _The figure said, reaching out it's arm and resting it on my shoulder. To my amazement, it was Beast Boy who stood before me, resting his hand on my shoulder, I quickly shoved it off, turning away from him, my eyes couldn't meet his. He turned my head so our eyes met and I quickly tried to turn away, I could feel my face burning, turning into a bright shade of red. He just laughed at me and said _"I hope I didn't scare you too much"_ and as I turned to him, I saw him smiling at me, his lone fang pointing up. I smiled back at him, noticing his face turn a light shade of red too._

"How did ... we get here?"_ I asked him, very confused as I looked around. _"and where are we?"_ I added, looking back at Beast Boy. He laughed slightly, and smiled at me, but as quickly as the smile appeared on his face, it dissapeared, replaced by a blank expression._

"Well.. Raven."_ He began, somewhat seriously. _"I bought a ring for you. It said that it held some sort of dark magic so I thought you'd love it, but when I brought it home, I noticed something odd about it, so I picked it up and it brought me here. I don't know how. I've been looking around for an exit for a while now, and I think that's the way out"_ He continued, pointing behind him._

_So we decided to walk on, Beast Boy began rambling on about how far he had got until he heard me appear, but I coped with it none-the-less and as we walked side-by-side I noticed a flashing light ahead _"That must be the way out"_ I said walking slightly faster. _"Come on Beast Boy, let's go!"_ I carried on walking for abit and when I turned around I noticed Beast Boy was stood still, just looking at me. I don't know how long he had been watching me for but as I looked into his eyes I felt something i'd never felt before. It felt almost like... like magic. I walked back to him and grabbed his arm, making sure he'd follow this time _"Beast Boy you do want to get out don't you?"_ I asked him, pulling him along. All I heard from him was a slight moan, as if he wanted to stay here, where there was just the two of us. We'd be stuck here, forever. But I wasn't going to waste my life in this strange place any longer, so I dragged Beast Boy by the arm and began walking faster._

_'Almost there' I thought to myself as we got closer to the light. Soon arriving, I noticed a small door, I turned to face Beast Boy and he was just watching the door, as if it was the most interesting thing there. _"That's the door?"_ I asked, puzzled, he looked almost as puzzled as me, he gave a reassuring nod and stood infront of me._

"I'll go first"_ He said, a soft smile appearing on his green face. He entered through the door, he gave me the all clear, so I followed him through the door. 'Finally, home' I thought to myself, a small smile forming on my face, Beast Boy gave me a huge hug and then backed off realising what he had done. _"uh... sorry"_ He apologized, looking down at his feet. I noticed his face turning a light shade of red but shook it off as nervousness, I looked into his emerald eyes and hugged him back. _"uh..."_ Beast Boy mumbled, looking surprised at the return hug, but soon after, a smile came across his face. Strangely, his room had become the old room I remember, and the titans tower was, once again, as lively as ever, Cyborg playing his Game station, and Robin and Starfire doing what they do best, training or... well.. I suppose just being happy._

_I looked over at Beast Boy who smiled at me once more, I returned the smile and went back to my room. On my way down the hall, I felt my stomache flip, I don't know why, but I suppose it might have just been because of the travel back._

Closing the diary and clipping the lock shut on the side, Beast Boy morphed into a fly and quietly flew out of Ravens room, a huge smile appearing on his face. '_Maybe she does like me after all_' He thought, grinning to himself.  
-  
**A/N: I hope you liked this. Ooh, naughty Beast Boy, reading Raven's diary!! Please R&R, I don't mind flames, This is a one shot, but if you all liked it and would like it as a series, I wouldn't mind doing that... I'd just have to find a way how to carry it on... Sorry If you thought Raven was too OOC :S I really am, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.**


End file.
